Emerald Dream
by xxSoulBoundxx
Summary: Karin arrives in Littleroot from the Sarum Region. Determined to be the champion of Hoenn, she undergoes her next adventure.
1. The Move To Littleroot

Pokemon: Emerald Dream

Chapter 1: The Move to Littleroot

Wheels rolled harshly against pavement and ground as a small, blue moving truck stopped in front of a medium two-story house in Littleroot Town. The back was unlocked and was pushed open.

"Alright ma'am, we're at the destination. You can hop out of the back now if you'd like." one of the moving men said as a teenage girl with medium-length brown hair stepped down from the truck.

She nodded her thank you and frowned as her mother walked out of the house. She was excited about to moving to the Hoenn region.

"Karin, honey! We're here. It's such a cute little town. It's small, but has a quaint feeling to it." the older woman said as the teenager looked around at the different trees and houses.

"It's not too bad. It'll take a bit of time to get used to though." Karin said.

Her mother smiled and nodded her head, then walked inside with her only daughter, telling her that everything has been put away, and that here is a clock upstairs that needs to be set.

Karin walked up the steps and tapped the bedroom wall and removed the clock gently, setting it to the time on her watch.

"Everything should be settled in up here. Why don't you run over next door and introduce yourself to the professor?" her mother suggested, smiling as her daughter raced down the steps and through the front yard.

Karin went over to Professor Birch's house and knocked on the front door. A faint voice yelled 'Coming' as a woman, most likely in her early 30's opened the front door.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

The young teenager told her that she was sent over by Lynn Segawa, who was the wife of the gym leader of Petalburg City.

"You must be Karin! We actually have a son who is about your age. His room is up the stairs." she said as she went to sit back down. Slipping her shoes off by the door, she closed the door and walked up the steps.

She saw a pokeball laying on the floor, so she walked over and picked it up softly, attempting not to break it.

"Hey. Who are you?" a masculine voice muttered from the doorway. She turned and saw a boy with pale-white hair and light brown eyes in pokemon gear walking towards her.

"My name is Karin. I'm Norman's daughter." she told him as she handed him the pokeball.

He nodded and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry about that. Dad told me that a gym leader's kid was moving in next door. I assumed you were a guy. Hey, would you like me to catch you a pokemon?" he replied.

"Brendan! Don't forget you need to help your father out with field work." his mother called from the kitchen.

He frowned and apologized, running down the stairs and out the door. Karin stopped by the door to put her shoes on, and thanked Mrs. Birch before heading the direction that her rival did.

"Hey, miss! There's a bunch of scary sounds coming from the grass over there.. I can't go and check, so will you go for me?" a little girl said as she looked around.

Karin nodded her head and raced towards the sound, blinking in surprise as it was the Professor himself, being chased by a wild Zigzagoon.

"You! Over there! Reach into my pokebag and grab one of the balls you see." he hollered.

Karin picked up a ball labeled Torchic and hollered out the words "Let's help him, Torchic!".

The pokemon was released from the ball and stood in front of her, ready to battle the Zigzagoon that was chasing Birch. It then stopped and turned to look at the girl and growled.

"Torchic, use scratch!" she requested as the Torchic just nodded and tackled the wild pokemon at lightning speed, and hopped back to Birch's savior.

The Zigzagoon shook itself and growled again, scaring the Torchic a bit, but was soon cut short when the other pokemon used scratch for the second time, scaring the pokemon away.

"Thanks. Hey, you're Norman's daughter! You seem to handle pokemon pretty well. I'd like you to have the Torchic that you used to rescue me with. Why don't you drop by the lab and we'll get you all set up for your trip?" he said to her as he picked his bag up.

She nodded and raced off towards the lab and waited inside for him to arrive. Once he did, he handed her a dark red trainer's bag and card.

"You're all set, Karin! I think you should drop by your house first and rest. My son is on one of the routes not far from Oldale Town. Why don't you go find him and get him to show you what being a trainer is about?." Professor Birch told her happily.

With a grin across her face, she shot off towards the location she was told, anxious to show him what she was capable of.

She dropped by a pokemart to pick up a few healing potions and walked into route 103, sneaking up on Brendan.

He turned around and jumped back in fright, blinking as he got his heartbeat under control.

"Hey Karin! Seems like dad gave you a pokemon. How about a quick battle and I'll teach you bout bein a trainer?" he asked as he removed a pokeball from his belt.

She smiled and hollered out the words that rang beautifully in her ear. "Let's battle him, Torchic!"

"Alright Mudkip, let's show em!" he said as his pokemon popped out of the ball.

After a few minutes, the mudkip fell over exhausted. Karin's torchic however, was full of energy.

"Not too bad for a first timer. I think I know why my dad has his eye out for you now. Even though you just got your pokemon, it likes you already. But, we should head back to the lab." he said as he walked back towards home.

Agreeing, she returned her pokemon and followed him, but stopped by the PokeCenter to rest her new companion. She then stopped at the entrance of Oldale Town, where he told her she should hustle back too.

"Go on ahead and I'll follow." she told him as he raced off to god-knows-where.

Jumping over ledges and cracks in the ground, she wandered back into Littleroot and headed towards the professor's lab.

Birch smiled as she walked in.

"Hi there, Karin! I heard you beat Brendan on the first try. Excellent! He's been helping me with my research for a long time. He has an extensive history already as a trainer. I also ordered this for my research, but I think you should have it. It's a pokedex. It automaically records the data of any pokemon you meet or catch." he said.

Brendan then sauntered over and looked at the pokedex in wonder.

"Well since you have that, I'll give you these." he responded as he dropped 5 small pokeballs into the ball slot in her bag.

Nodding once again, she raced off towards her house, only to be stopped by her mother, who had a box in her hands.

"Karin, there you are! Oh, you have a pokemon with you? How cute. I found these running shoes while cleaning the house. They're just your size." her mother said cheerfully as she handed her daughter the box.

Slipping off her old sneakers, she slipped the new red and white ones on and laced them up quickly, smiling as she tapped them against the soft grass and handed a red cell to her mom that way her number would be registered.

A beep sounded from the cell, meaning the number was saved. She slipped it back into the bag and raced off to start her new journey, not as a fourteen year old, but as a pokemon trainer.


	2. Battling The Rustboro City Gym

Pokemon: Emerald Dream

Chapter 2: Battling The Rustboro City Gym

Karin raced her way through Oldale Town and stopped just a few feet away from a couple of trainers. She noticed her pokemon was a bit scratched up from where a few wild pokemon decided to attack, so she gently sprayed one of the potions on the wounds.

"That should do it until I can get you to the next PokeCenter." she said gently as she torchic jumped up.

She walked through a patch of field when suddenly she heard someone say "Since you have pokemon with you, you're an official trainer! You can't say no to my challenge!" a kid no older than nine said as he sent out a Poochyena.

She grinned and the torchic jumped in front of her, ready to battle.

"Use scratch!" she hollered as she Poochyena took the attack without warning, grunting a bit as it shook its head and growled.

"Use it again!" she muttered as it dealt the final knock out, sending the pokemon into a state where it couldn't battle anymore.

The kid sat on the ground in frustration.

"I lost! I should of trained mine more.." he said close to tears. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and told him not to give up, and that there will be trainers that he can and will beat.

As she said that, a guy in a straw hat popped out of nowhere.

"Our eyes met! I'll take you on with my bug pokemon!" he cackled as she shook her head and glanced at Torchic, who knew well-ahead of what to do.

As he sent out a wurmple, Torchic used its favorite move and did a K'O in two hits. But, that didn't phase her as another wurmple was sent out. She facepalmed as it had the same fate the first one did.

"Ow.. down and out.." he muttered sadly as he laid in the grass with a bug pokemon crawling on his head.

Blinking, she walked on ahead and was called out to by another trainer, who was like the first one she battled.

"Did you just become a trainer? We're both beginners!" the boy cheered enthusiastically.

That didn't make her too happy. _'Don't compare me to a beginner.. or a noob in that case..' _she thought violently as a zigzagoon was brought out.

Once that pokemon went down, the boy sent out a bird pokemon; Taillow. That too, didn't end very well for the kid.

"I called you out because I thought I could beat you.." he told her as he returned his tired pokemon.

When she gave the boy a bit of encouragement, she heard a faint 'I haven't once a single battle.. I wish that I could win soon..'

Not far, she spotted two berry bushes. Wandering over, she picked two oran berries, which restored health in a battle, and two pecha berries, which were wonderful for healing poisoning caused by a pokemon.

Running by, she was caught in a battle with a young lass who sent out a zigzagoon. Knowing things never end well, she watched as the pokemon was knocked out of battle and lay sleeping on the grass.

Karin's torchic started glowing for a second as a flicker of fire passed in front of it. She gasped, knowing her pokemon just learned a new move that would be handy in the future; Ember.

The next pokemon sent out was Shroomish, a grass type that was very weak against fire-type moves. Using ember for the first time, the shroomish was no longer able to battle.

Walking just a bit further, she was then at the Petalburg City entrance. She walked a bit further to a building known for healing tired pokemon. Once that was done, she walked to the gym where her dad was.

"Karin! It's nice to see you guys finished packing. I'm surprised you made it here on your own." he said before he saw the Torchic pop out from behind his daughter.

Tilting his head in mock amazement, he clapped a few times.

"Ah, you have a pokemon! Well that means one day you'll have to battle me. I'm looking forward to that very much" he told her as he ruffled her hair.

Suddenly, the gym doors opened and a young boy, probably no older than twelve walked in shyly and stood in front of her and the gym leader.

"Um.. I'd like to have a pokemon.." he said quietly.

Her dad blinked as he muttered "Hm? You're..uh...oh, right! You're Wally, correct?" he guessed half-confused.

He nodded and informed him that he would be staying with relatives in Verdanturf Town, and that he thought he might be lonely by himself and wanted a pokemon he could take along.

But he also informed them that he never caught a pokemon before, and that he didn't know how.

Her dad pondered that for a brief moment, scratching at the side of his head.

"Hm.. Karin, you heard that, right? Go with Wally and make sure he safely catches a pokemon." he said with authority in his voice.

He handed a pokeball to the boy as he told him he would loan him one of his pokemon to help, and then handed him an empty pokeball.

Wally turned his attention to Karin and stuttered, asking if she would really come and help him catch a pokemon. She nodded and headed outside with him in follow.

Asking a million-and-one questions, suddenly grass shifted and a Ralts popped up.

Entwirling into a heated battle, the pokemon was then caught by the boy, who was estatic.

After being thanked by the boy, she then turned her attention back to her father.

"Karin, if you want to be a strong trainer, then take my advice. Head for Rustboro City beyond this town. " he started to say.

There, you should challenge the gym leader, Roxanne. After her, go on to other pokemon gyms and defeat their leaders. Collect badges from them, understood? Of course, I'm a gym leader too. One day we'll battle, Karin. But, that's only if you become stronger." Norman finished.

She gave hima quick heart-felt hug and headed off to catch a few new additions to her team, then take the gym challenge for the neighborhood city.

However, she was stopped by a man who began asking her several questions.

"Excuse me. Let me guess.. judging by your clothes, are you a pokemon trainer? Well, maybe not.. your clothes aren't all that dirty. You're either a rookie trainer, or maybe you're just an ordinary kid. I'm roaming the land in search of talented trainers. I'm sorry to have taken your time." he said as he walked off, leaving behind a puzzled trainer.

"Well that was strange." she shrugged as she headed towards the Petalburg Forest. She then caught a Wingull, who's data she added to her pokedex.

Reading the screen, it also said the data outloud.

_Wingull, the seagull pokemon. It makes its nest on a sheer cliff at the edge of the sea. It has trouble keeping its wings flapping in flight. Instead, it soars on updrifts._

Then filled with curiosity, she pointed the pokedex at Torchic to see its data.

_Torchic, the chick pokemon. If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. A torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings._

Blinking, she tucked her torchic safely into the bag so it wouldn't have to walk. She then picked two pecha berries and two oran berries off a bush and slid them into the berries section of the bag.

She then began to let the newly captured Wingull get stronger by battling a few wild pokemon.

Stumbling across a Marill, she had a feeling she would need the help from that bubbly water-type.

After weakening it just enough, she tossed one of the few pokeballs she had left and added Marill to the team. Wondering more about it, she looked at it's data as well.

_Marill, the aqua mouse pokemon. Its body is covered with water-repellent fur. Because of the fur, it can swim through water at high speed without being slowed by the water's resistance._

Under the impression her pokemon was strong enough, she headed through the Petalburg Woods towards Rustboro City.

But it wasn't long before she was stopped by trainer in a long summer-green dress.

"We must have fated to meet. May I ask you for a battle?" she asked politely.

Watching her send out Zigzagoon, her Torchic naturally sent itself out and used Ember at least two times, which caused it to faint.

"Oh my!" she said as she returned her pokemon and bowed slightly.

Halfway through the forest, she picked up a Parlyz Heal, handy in case a Shroomish wanders by and decided to use Spun Spore.

Surprised when a business guy walked up to her asking about that same pokemon, heavy footsteps echoed and they turned their head to see a guy dressed in blue and white with a bandana on his head, marked with an 'A'.

"I was going to ambush you, but you had to dawdle in Petalburg Woods forever, didn't you? I got sick of waiting, so here I am! You! Devon researcher! Hand over those papers!" he growled angrily.

The Devon researcher hid behind her, begging and pleading her for help.

"You're a pokemon trainer, aren't you? You've got to help me, please."

She frowned, because she hadn't even been a trainer for more than thirty minutes, but nonetheless, she sent out Torchic as the other guy rambled on about how nobody who crosses Team Aqua gets any mercy, let alone a kid.

"Alright, I'll knock you and your talentless excuse for team mates!" she hollered out angrily as their heated battle began.

He sent out Poochyena, only to witness the pokemon faint before his eyes.

"You're kidding me! You're tough for a kid!" he said with wide eyes.

She just started laughing as he said she had some nerve meddling with Team Aqua.

Reminding the researcher that he needs to hurry back to Rustboro, he shot off in a hurry.

Standing in front of a wood bridge, she took a deep breath and gently walked across to the main strip of land.

Karin walked inside the gym and was automatically tossed into a battle with the first gym trainer.

Slipping by the other two trainers, she stood in front of Roxanne, whispering 'I will beat you.."

"I'll be needing you, Wingull!" she hollered out as her voice rang as clear as a bell.

Roxanne smirked and sent out Geodude, who got nuked with water gun and fainted, due to being a water-hater.

She raised an eyebrow and sent out her second pokemon, another Geodude.

Karin shook her head and looked at her Wingull. She nodded her head approvingly as water gun was used once again.

She gritted her teeth and sent out Nosepass, which Wingull finished off happily.

Keeping her composure, Roxanne handed Karin the Stone Badge.

Thanking the older teen, she walked outside only to hear a scream of frustration coming from her previous opponent.

"Wow.. she takes defeats hard." Karin muttered as she headed off to her next destination.


	3. Battle For The Devon Goods

Emerald Dream

Chapter 3: Battle For The Devon Goods!

Karin was just a few steps away from the gym when a member of Team Aqua came racing away with the devon worker she helped back in the Petalburg Woods hollering "Please, don't take the devon goods!".

She watched the guy run after him and stopped at the beginning of the nearest route. He was estastic when Karin walked up with a curious look in her eyes.

"You're the fantastic trainer that rescued me back at the woods. Can you chase after the grunt and get the goods back? If the aren't in my posession.. then.. I'll be in serious trouble." the guy said.

She nodded and raced through the grass to the entrance of a cave. An older man was sighing sadly until she asked what was going on.

"That scoundrel from Team Aqua ran off with my darling Peeko when we were taking a walk." he replied, which made Karin's blood boil with rage.

She stepped into the cave and walked until she was face to face with the Team Aqua member.

"Alright, hand over the goods and the pokemon and I won't kick your rear end into a damn volcano." Karin hissed angrily.

"Want some? Come get it!" the grunt retorted until a rock hit him in the forehead. She chuckled as he frowned and in retaliation, he sent out Poochyena while Torchic resumed being the lead pokemon.

Using ember, the Poochyena was whining as the flames flickered around it. After a few minutes, the pokemon fainted, leaving the TA (Short for Team Aqua) member vulnerable.

"Well, my career in crime comes to a dead end!" the grunt groaned in annoyance.

"What career? Dude, you're friggin delusional!" she replied.

He tossed the devon package to her and raced off as the elder from outside walked in and thanked her for saving his pokemon.

"If you need anything, you can find me in the cottage near Petalburg Woods." he informed her as he left.

Blinking, she raced through the grass carefully and back to the Devon Co. building.

She frowned as the worker asked her to deliver it to Slateport City. Mr. Stone, the president of Devon Co, asked her to drop by Dewford Town to deliver a letter, to a man named Steven.

She nodded her head and in turn, she received a pokenav. He then had her rest for a bit and sent her on her way, only to be stopped by a scientist from floor 2.

Updating the pokenav, she waited until he was done, thanked him, then raced off, running into Brendan.

"Great.. just the person I wanted to see.." she muttered under her breath.

He took her pokenav and registered himself, then asked if she wanted to battle.

She shrugged and went Wingull out as he sent out Slugma.

"Wingull, use water gun!" she hollered as the Slugma hissed and screeched as water landed on it, and caused it to faint.

"Mudkip, let's go!" her rival countered.

Torchic frowned as it ended up being drenched in water. _'Torchic -.-'_

She sent Wingull out instead and had her pokemon use Wing Attack a few times until Brendan's Mudkip fell over from dizzyness.

He wasn't happy because he lost and sulked away sadly.

She shook her head and walked into Petalburg Woods to Mr. Briney's cottage next to the sea to get her assigned tasks completed.


End file.
